Bioshock: The Big Brother
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: Big Daddies and Big Sisters were not the only one who protected the little sisters. There was another line of protectors but they have almost died out, most have died but only one remains. And this line of protectors were called Big Brother's. Set during Bioshock 2


Bioshock Fanfiction

Author: DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock

Title: The Big Brother

"Speech"

"**Thoughts"**

"_Flashback/Other Voice(Recorder)"_

"SHOUTING/YELLING"

0000

The halls of Rapture were quiet…disturbingly quiet. There wasn't a single sound about, not even a droplet of water. Then the silence was cut by a loud thump. Then another thump…then another thump. A large shadowed figure was lumbering about through the halls. A single circle glowed yellow in the darkness. The thing was just silently wandering around the halls aimlessly. When it stepped out from the shadows, the thing could be seen more clearly. It was human-like shaped but it was in very thick armor, its two armored arms hanged limply to the side's one arm were carrying a Gatling gun by the rail on the gun. The thing was hunched over which made it look like a golem. Its head was a complete sphere; it had the single glowing porthole on the center. A large air tank could be seen on its back. Its armored boots crunched the ground with each step. The thing resembled a Big Daddy, but it was not one of them, it was something…different from them yet similar. It was not as large as them, but it still towered over the more agile Big Sisters at least a feet. Big Daddies were two feet taller than this thing. This thing here was a Big Brother, made to also protect the little sisters like the Daddy's.

It was last of its kind, the very last. It's also noted that it survived the best out of the others even in the most harshest and dangerous conditions. Its armor showed scars of battle, dents were visible all around its back, bullet holes riddled some part of the chest, and blood was smeared on its arms, chest, and legs. The Brother made a loud groan that echoed through the lifeless halls. Another groan was echoed back, this echo was deeper than the Brother, a sign of a present Big Daddy. The Big Brother groaned again.

The Brother's feet shuffled among the floor as he proceeded to walk towards where he though the groan came from, he didn't mind accompanying the Big Daddy's…or Big Sister's though it was rare, it made him feel less alone though he was more tolerant of the Daddy's than the Sisters. He knew he was last of his own, yesterday he found a corpse of another Big Brother. If he could recall, he had mourned a little before burning the body. He also recalled of a Big Daddy, a Rosie. He had found it dying slowly most likely was attacked; the Daddy seemed to be riveting up leaks despite its wounds. When the Daddy fell, the Brother could only watch as the life seemed to fade away. The Brother had watched in silence as the Rosie's light die out, he was still and silent at first before dragging the body and burning it. Another soul was at rest yet another kin was lost. The Brother's thoughts were pushed away when he heard a loud screech of a Big Sister.

The Big Sisters always seemed to bug him in a way since he had relations with the Daddy's that they were familiar with; they just watched him from the shadows. He smelled like the Big Daddies, had the same groaning calls as them just a bit lighter, he even almost resembled them. Though they bugged him they would usually leave him alone but one Big Sister always seemed to be following? Tracking? He didn't know anymore other than this Sister seemed to be after him everywhere he went.

When the Big Sister screeched again, he turned his sturdy body around looking for the Sister. She always seemed to be hiding whenever he looked, why bother giving out your presence if you're going to hide right after? He didn't understand at all. When he didn't see her anywhere, he continued trudging onwards. Only for her to screech again, making him a bit irritated. He turned around again to find nothing; he then felt some weight on his back. He tried to look up, but it was quite difficult to but he managed. He saw the helmet of a Big Sister looking right back at him when he turned his head. The two seemed to stare at each other for a moment, before the Brother just seemed to look forward again before walking not minding the Sister at all though he was a bit tense.

As the Brother walked through the halls, the Sister was still looking at him as if in curiosity. The other Sisters were just as curious about him. Sure he smells and looked like a Big Daddy, but something told them he wasn't one. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a girl scream followed by a bellow of a Big Daddy as well as gunshots and screams of splicers, the being she was riding on tensed up for a moment. It gave a small roar before picking up its pace heading towards all the commotion. When they entered a large room, there was an intense fight going on. A lone Rosie was firing rivets and throwing proximity mines at the attacking splicers while being shot at. The Little Sister was behind him avoiding the bullets. The splicers in the room didn't notice the Big Brother until he gave a bellow and began to fire his Gatling gun at them riddling them with bullets. The Big Sister on his back jumped off and gave out a screech and hurled balls of fire at some Splicers.

"Shit another one!" one leadhead shouted out.

"Fuck! I'm outta here!" a thuggish called out.

Most splicers ran away in fear after seeing the Big Brother…along with a Big Sister as well. Screeches and roars filled the room, each splicer fell dead one by one from the protectors. Some splicers were able to escape, the others…not so lucky. When the screams of the splicers died out, there was silence again. The Big Brother kept his gun at the ready just in case, he made a few glances at the Rosie, it was injured yes, but it seemed it would recover over time, the Little Sister was by the Rosie's side watching. The Big Brother made a small groan as it began to walk off though he wanted to stay but who knows if the Big Daddy could turn hostile after the firefight at the sight of him, a violet cloud appeared above him and again he felt weight on his back, it was the same Big Sister again. He only huffed as he walked; the Big Sister sat comfortably on his back while holding on tightly while watching the silent halls of Rapture.

0000 Time Skip

The Big Brother was still walking, just walking around with no purpose. The Big Sister on his back had fallen asleep, her harpoon dangled on the side of his head, one of her arms wrapped tightly around him. It brought up some memories of the Little Sisters he had watched. They always climbed onto his back and slept, the other Big Daddies didn't seem to mind at all when the little ones did this. The Sister on his back began to stir suddenly making him stop, but she went still after a few moments, seemed she was trying to get comfy again.

His boots continued to crush the ground with each step he made. He suddenly stopped when he felt something was watching him, he turned around to see nothing. He only grunted as he continued to walk through the halls. When he was in a more open large area of Rapture did he feel the presence of being watched again, he stopped and turned his body around looking for what was watching him. Just when he was about to continue walking something thumped on the ground. He turned his head only to see himself looking at another Big Sister's helmet. He backed away in surprise at her sudden appearance. She was squatted on the ground looking at him curiously and then she looked at the other sleeping Sister on his back. She seemed to reach out with her hand a bit before tapping the side of his armor, making the Big Sister on his back stir again. The Sister on his back woke slowly and made what seemed to be a yawning sound in her helmet. She seemed to look around for a bit till her head looked at the other Big Sister in front of her and the Big Brother. The Sister on the Brother's back slid off and landed on the ground with a light thump. The Brother could hear sounds in the Sister's helmets as if…they were whispering to each other.

0000 Big Sister's POV

"I've been looking for you, what were you doing on its back?" the first one said.

"What? I was just sleeping of course." The second replied as if it were the simplest answer.

"You know that's dangerous don't you? Especially with him, the Big Brother Kiki."

"He didn't seem to mind at all Lily." The Sister named Kiki replied, she sounded like she was pouting.

"It's still dangerous! I can't lose a childhood friend!" the one name Lily scolded in a whisper.

"But I sometimes miss the feeling of riding on their backs though…all of us enjoyed those times." Kiki said with a hint of sorrow and sadness.

Lily sighed at her response, she too missed those times but they were grown up now and they had to...move on.

"Aye…I too miss those times as well…" Lily muttered to herself.

0000 Normal POV

The sudden silence of the two Big Sister's made the Brother curious, he titled his head sideways to show his curiosity to them. The one named Kiki if he heard right, noticed his curiosity and made a whisper to the one named Lily.

0000 Big Sister's POV

"What are you crazy? Who knows how he might react!" Lily said in a worried tone.

"Aw c'mon…he won't be mad, I know you've longed for it too." Kiki said. Lily only sighed in defeat.

"Fine, if he gets angry, you're to blame." Lily said again in a worried tone.

0000 Normal POV

The Big Brother stared at them for a few moments they were chatting again about something. They stopped and looked at him again, this time Kiki climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder, she beckoned the other Sister to sit on the other side. Lily was hesitant at first; the Big Brother looked a bit intimidating to her and a bit scary in her opinion. But she came forward and climbed on the over arm and sat on the opposite shoulder. He only grunted as they sat comfortably on his shoulders. He then began to walk, the broken glass and tiles crunched beneath his metal boots.

0000 Sister's POV

"See? He's not angry at all, you worry too much Lily." Kiki said.

"Well…you were right but…lets be at least cautious in case." Lily replied.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Kiki said solemnly. Lily on gave her answer with a small nod, oh how she missed those days when she rode on the back of a Big Daddy. All those times were coming back now as she silently rode on the Big Brother's shoulder.

0000 Big Brother's POV

"**The two Big Sister's sat on my shoulders, I don't really mind at all. It reminds me of all the Little Sisters that once had sat on my shoulders as well when I watched them. It also reminded me of my Little Sister that I once had."** He thought in his head as he walked through the halls.

"**I still remember about other Little Sister's being taken away by a man from the surface two years ago. Two years since they left, I think the little one I was made to watch was among them that had left…I wonder what she looks like now. I hope it's better than the life down here…"** he thought the last part with sadness; he could never see her again and may not even recognize her at all. Without knowing it, he had made a sad guilty groan from his throat and the two Sister's on his back took notice.

0000 Big Sister's POV

"What's wrong with him?" Lily whispered to Kiki, she really didn't know either but judging from how sad the groans sounded like she only made one conclusion.

"He sounds…sad?" Kiki replied.

"Sad? What could he be sad about?"

"Well…it could be anything…" Kiki said, the Big Brother suddenly stopped in its track as a roar of a crazed Alpha was heard. There are so few sane Alpha's left, their Little Sisters were still alive. But most by now have lost them and gone into madness. The Big Brother tensed up as the footsteps of the Alpha Series came closer and closer.

"We got a crazed Alpha coming!" Lily said in worry, Alpha's were fricking scary at times, they just charge straight into battle without even thinking even if you put a whole bunch of mines between you and it.

"Right!" Kiki said readying her Electro Jolt in her hand.

0000 Normal POV

The Alpha Series could be heard running through the empty halls screaming in rage. Many nearby splicer that heard it began to run in fear form its maniacal wrath. Such a pitiful creature, a once proud Big Daddy now just a mindless machine nothing left to do but scream and kill. The Alpha screamed again signifying its approach. The Big Brother tensed up and aimed its Gatling Gun, the Sisters were ready for a fight. When the Alpha came in sight all hell broke loose.

The Brother's porthole turned red and he fired his Gatling Gun at the charging Alpha, the Sister's hurled their plasmid attacks at the crazed Daddy. The Alpha only roared as it was shot at, jolted and set on fire. The Alpha returned fire with its own Gatling Gun, bullets flying past the three targets. The Sister's jumped and took cover around some nearby debris, most of the bullets were hitting the Big Brother cause of his bulky size but they seemed to ricochet off his well-made armor, he didn't even flinch when some bullets hit his helmet. The Big Brother's weapon suddenly clicked, announcing it was out of ammo, the Alpha's too clicked as well. The Brother was soon trying as fast as it can to reload while the Alpha began to charge. Just as he finished reloading the Alpha was already in front of him. The Alpha grabbed his shoulder and smashed his helmet against his own making his vision blur from the impact. The Brother countered with a hook to the side of the Alpha's head stunning it for a few seconds. The two were soon in a grappling match, the Sisters were being careful not to hit the Brother with their plasmids.

The Alpha made an uppercut punch making a loud clanging noise that echoed through the halls of Rapture. The Brother roared in anger as it launched its entire body at his opponent. His body crashed loudly with the Alpha making it roar and bellow. The Alpha then did a Elemental Burst of Ice frosting the Brother's armor and making his legs a bit stiff. The Alpha sent a stunning punch at his head making him stumble and the ice break off from his armor. The Brother crashed into a pile of debris struggling to get up from the stun punch, his light flickering. The Sister's screeched and jumped in to help, one Sister stabbed the Alpha in the back while one did a hard kick at the chest in front. The Alpha roared in pain and sent a punch at the Sister in front knocking her away. He swung his arm backwards in attempt to get the one behind him but it was no use, his air tank was in the way. The Sister then painful drew her syringe from the Alpha taking some ADAM and set the crazy one on fire. The Alpha suddenly turned and made a hook colliding with the Sister's head knocking off her helmet. Her helmet clattered to the ground while she hit the floor dazed and panting. The Daddy saw a leak and rushed to it killing the fire on him.

"Augh…my head…" she muttered as she slowly tried to get up.

"KIKI! HE'S COMING!" the other Big Sister shouted through her helmet warning Kiki.

"Huh?" Kiki said dumbly in her daze, only for a large metal hand to clamp around her throat. The Alpha roared at its victim's face making her look in fear and making the other Sister screech in rage and lunge at the monster. The Alpha made its giant boot connect to the charging Sister's chest making her fly off her feet and crash into a wall and fall down unmoving. The Alpha then stared at its victim again ready to crush it's neck. Kiki only looked in terror at the once proud Big Daddy. She had tears falling down her face as time seemed to slow. The grip got tighter and tighter slowly. Before it could continue a large mass crashed into the Alpha's side making it release its grip on her. She fell to the floor gasping and silently sobbing a bit. She looked to see to ongoing fight, the Big Brother was back up and its porthole was sickly red signifying insane rage rather than anger.

The Big Brother pounded his giant metal fist on the crazed protector mercilessly. Giving it no charge to even fight back, he continued to punch and smash his opponent to pieces. Fist sized dents could be seen on the Alpha's armor. The Brother grabbed the Alpha's shoulder, lifted him up and tackled him through a series of walls roaring through each wall they went through. Kiki looked at where the two titans were once standing at and she looked over to the unmoving body of Lily she crawled franticly to her friend's side hoping she was still alive, when she checked her pulse there was one. Lily was just knocked out.

Back with the two titans…

The Big Brother roared as he pounded away on his enemy. He punched he kicked, he did everything he could to it. The wails of the Alpha were dying down. The Brother stopped his attack and looked at the fallen Daddy. The Alpha's light was still lit; the Brother could hear a sound coming from within its helmet. It was sobbing, pitiful sobbing and pained breathing. The Brother was looking at the Daddy in pity, knowing his pain of losing a Little Sister, something that was important to your life now just taken away from your grasps. The sobs got louder and louder and the Alpha curled up sobbing to itself while dying slowly from its intense wounds. (A bit OOC isn't it? I actually felt sorry for the Alpha Series, so I gave them at least some emotion.)

The Big Brother watched silently as the light of the Alpha slowly died as well as the pained sobs. The helmet went dim and went black, a soul finally at rest. The Brother stared at the corpse in silence, he then moved, searching the body. He found some ammo for his Gatling Gun and some EVE, he stuck his syringe in the body draining ADAM, when there was no more he pulled it back out. He then dragged the lifeless body and burned it with his Fire Plasmid Incinerate. He stared at the burning body, when the body was completely gone he slowly trudged back to the two sisters.

"**What a horrible life to endure…"** were his only thoughts.

0000

When he reached back with the Sister's he quickened his pace to the injured one, Kiki was by her side. He checked her body in case of any fractures, she had no major wounds just probably a concussion. He looked towards the Sister named Kiki, she had a slender heart shaped face her skin was pale-ish, her eyes were an alluring ocean blue, her brown hair was long and silky looking. When he did a double check on the one named Lily did he actually talk for the first time in a while.

"W-walk?" he said painfully his voice was hoarse and dry sounding, his voice box was damaged years ago making it difficult to utter a word, the only thing he could make were groans. Kiki looked up in surprise, she never though he be able to talk, she thought he was silent just like the Big Daddy's that they once loved. He pointed at her legs and spoke again. "Walk?"

"Um, yes…yes I can." She said quietly, the Brother's helmet seemed to be nodding.

"O-*Cough* On." He said again motioning her to get on his back. She was a bit hesitant but she complied. When she was on his back, he moved in on Lily's prone form and picked her up bridal style and carrying the two to a safe location he lived in, he stopped for a few moments before picking up the helmet of Kiki's suit; she slowly took it from his hands and placed back on its rightful place. There was one thing that the Big Brother was also designed for; they were made to watch over the other siblings and keep them safe. They would come to their sister's aid if she was being harassed, fight side by side with the Big Daddy's like Father and Son till the end, and they would care for the little ones with their life. That was their main purpose of being made, and he, the last one of the Big Brothers followed those simple instructions that were set for them since their creation.

0000 End

So this is my first chapter for my Bioshock Fanfiction.

I happen to like Bioshock a lot too! Cool ass game! There's the Big Daddies and the Big Sister's why not add in Big Brother's? Or even Big Mamma's? Even Little Brother's! That'd be a bit more interesting and let us go further into the relationship of the family.

Hope you like it! And Drake is out!


End file.
